You've Given Me Enough, Stupid Moyashi
by Bondomu
Summary: It's Kanda's birthday and he really doesn't care if anyone's forgotten! Seriously! Ok maybe he's a little disappointed. At first. [YULLEN] [Kanda/Allen] [BL- Boy Love]


**Hey, I haven't written much for D Gray Man in quite a while, huh! I'm kinda getting back into it again. For the 15000000 time. I'm feeling in a sort of yullen-y mood and since Kanda's birthday was recent (I think, if I remember correctly) and I felt like doing a little something for him. I'm literally listening to D Gray Man soundtracks while in Geography and writing this as well as my school work. I'm honestly really tired right now, so if anything is spelled incorrect then please kindly point that out without flaming.**

 **~Start~**

Sighing, Kanda sat down on the edge of his bed and opened a book. Normally he would be fine with all the quiet. He loves the quiet, but today the quiet was a little disappointing. He was expecting at least a few people to interrupt the silence. It was his birthday, after all.

"Tch. Not like I care anyway. I don't want lots of people in here." Kanda mutters as he grips his book tightly.

Throwing his book to the end of his bed, Kanda lay down and frowned into his pillow, thinking, 'I thought that at least the Moyashi would have come. He always does. They probably just forgot. It doesn't really matter.'

'Still, although I don't like company, maybe just a person or two would have been ok...' His thoughts start to run wild, eventually drawing him into a deep sleep.

Kanda was just about to fall into a deep asleep when a knock comes at the door. Kanda jolts awake and stares around the room, wondering if he was just hearing things. The knock came again, only louder than before. Frowning, Kanda sits up and slides himself of the bed and slumps over to the door. He pulls it open to find Allen standing there, a bag in his hand.

"What do you want?" Kanda asks, glaring at Allen.

"So rude! Can I come in please?" Allen replies.

"Why?" Kanda says.

"I have something to give you." Allen says, smiling.

"Tch, fine." Kanda says, moving to the side to Allow the shorter boy into his room.

Allen walks into the room and looks around before gently placing the bag on Kanda's bed. Kanda walks in and crosses his arms, waiting for Allen to do whatever it was that he was here for.

"Happy Birthday." Allen says, turning around and smiling at Kanda, "I brought you some soba and some special sword polish for Mugen. Really hard to come by, so I doubt you have this kind."

Kanda's eyes widen slightly. "You remembered?" He says faintly.

Allen frowns, "Remembered? Your birthday? Of course I did, how could I forget!"

"T-thank you..." Kanda says, standing there awkwardly.

"Well, since you dont have any table or chairs it might be a bit hard for us to eat, so I guess we'll be sitting on the floor." Allen says, unpacking his bag, which was apparently full of food.

"You're going to eat here?" Kanda asks, walking over to stand beside Allen.

"Of course. I'm not leaving you alone on your birthday!" Allen says, lightly punching Kanda's arm in a friendly way.

"Tch." Kanda says, turning his head away with a light blush dusted across his cheeks.

Allen pulls out the soba and hands to Kanda, then pulls out some dango. "Where do you want to sit?" He asks.

Kanda shrugs and sits down on the edge of his bed, Allen sits down on the floor, facing Kanda. Staring down at the shorter boy, Kanda sighs. "You don't have to sit down there, you know. You can sit up here." He says.

Allen smiles, "Thanks." He sits next to Kanda.

"Uh, I wasn't able to get you a proper present. I'm sorry." Allen mutters.

Kanda glances at him from the corner of his eyes, "Don't worry about it. This is enough."

"No it's not. You deserve more than this." Allen replies.

"Don't be stupid. I'm fine with just this." Kanda says.

"I wish there was more I could do for you... Is there anything you'd like?" Allen sulks.

"Well..." Kanda says slowly.

" 'Well...'?" Allen prompts.

"It's nothing." Kanda says, waving it off and continuing his soba.

"Tell me! Tell me!" Allen says, getting excited like a little kid.

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because."

"Because why?"

"You wont agree to it."

"You don't know that."

"Sure I do."

Kanda carefully places his empty soba bowl beside him and leans over to Allen, gently placing his hand on his neck. Swiftly he leans in and claims Allen's lips. The shorter boy's eyes go wide but he doesn't pull away. Once Kanda realizes what he's done, he jumps back and stands up.

"S-Sorry..." He mutters and makes a run for the door.

"Wait!" Allen squeaks, jumping up and grabbing Kanda's sleeve.

"Let go." Kanda says.

"No." Allen says pulling Kanda so he turns to face him.

Allen steps up on his tip toes and smacks his lips against Kanda's. Kanda kisses back, slowly wrapping his arms around the shorter boy's waist. Allen leans up more and wraps his arms around Kanda's neck. They continue kissing until the need for air becomes to much.

"Do you like me? I hope you do, because I like you. In-case that wasn't enough proof." Allen says, breathless.

"Moyashi, I love you. Always have, always will." Kanda says, smirking down at Allen, his cheeks flushed.

"Good. Happy Birthday, again." Allen says, smiling widely.

"This is the best birthday ever." Kanda says.

"I can make it better." Allen says slyly, pulling Kanda with him so they both fall onto the bed.

 **~End~**

 **Yay for terrible endings. I haven't written yullen since forever. It's been too long, I'm not used to this anymore :( But hey, I hope it wasn't too bad.**

 **Thanks for reading.**


End file.
